


Fanvid: New Girl in Town

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New girl's causing a stir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** The New Girl in Town, from Hairspray

**Length:** 2.06

 

  
  



End file.
